Poor Elsword
by ias25
Summary: What if Elsword got stuck with his least favorite person. What if they were trapped in a hole and if they left they got eaten by monsters. What if AIsha won't shut up! Elsword welcome to hell. :) leave a review or something. (Watch him suffer with me!)
1. Chapter 1

**H-Hie (Creepily reaches out hand)**

**What if the world ended and you got stuck with your most hated enemy. Well guess who got stuck in a hole with his "best friend" Elsword!**

**Elsword: One day I will kill you for this.**

**Ias: If you don't die because I never even said who you getting stuck wit!**

**El: O_O jesus help me not her…..**

**Ias: Yep your stuck with O_O her….**

"Move your ass over Elsword! Your such a fatty!" The purple haired girl kicked him into the wall of the pit they'd fallen in. "For fucks sake why did I get stuck with you in this concrete hell! And even if I get out I'ma get eaten by whatever the hell's up there!" A moan escaped the boys mouth.

"At least I'm not a bitch whose complains about god damn everything! I mean Jesus Christ can you ever stop complaining!" He received a fist to the jaw from the comment. Aisha stared at him eyes full of dancing purple fire. And then she got a giant smile on her face. The type that would scare the crap out of a circus clown who'd just killed someone.

"We should send you up to see what's up there."

"No!"

"what do you mean no!"

"I mean fuck you! I'm not going up!"

She smiled, "But Elsword," She blushed you could save a pretty girl from having to stand next to a complete asswipe for the rest of her life."

"Yeah well this asswipe isn't doing anything you say! Wait! Fuck I really just called myself an asswipe!" He fell to the floor and looked at Aisha. "You're the spawn of Satan!" Aisha scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "What's this?"

"My number if you wanna contact me after we get out of this hell." Elsword opened up the piece of paper and read what was on it.

666

He stared at her. "Are you the spawn of Satan?!"

**Ias: Well that was fun :D**

**Elsword: No it wasn't don't you ever write another chapter to this crap.**

**Aisha: I think another chapter would be great!**

**Ias: I know right!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting bored has its privileges. Like being able to write this random stuff. :D so guess what I'm bored so here's s'more (yummy) poor Elsword. (hehe it rhymes)**

* * *

Elsword sat in a corner head buried in his arms. "God make this hell end. Please."

Aisha stared at him while she patted his head. "It'll be ok when I eat you you'll have served a purpose in life."

"No."

She stared him down, "Are we really going to start this again?" He smirked

"No."

"Can you say anything besides no?!"

"Yes."

"HA!"

"No." She grabbed his throat and began to choke him.

"Dammit I am honor bound to never lay hands on a lady." She stopped

"Thank you?"

"Not that any man would ever want touch you." The choking started again. She dropped him suddenly allowing him to crack his head against the wall.

"You bitch now I'm bleeding! Oh god it hurts!" The blood started to trickle down the front of his face and he could feel his hair getting all matted. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the warm temperature of his blood on his palm and finger tips.

"Serves you right! Saying that no man would ever touch me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Crocodile tears."

"Excuse me?"

"What those tears are. They are crocodile tears meaning that you're a big faker!"

"Why you!" She balled her hands into fists. "Can't you be nice to me!" She threw a punch at him. But he dodged and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok." She stared at him.

"Thank you?" He smiled.

"Oh no don't thank me because now your covered with blood and I got revenge." He jumped back to avoid the obvious back hand headed for his face. "Ha you missed!" Then the kick came. Aisha laughed. "And down fell the mighty oak." She made a crashing sound when Elsword landed on the ground.

"Touché Aisha, touché." He looked up to see the hand of Aisha stretched down to help him up.

* * *

**Aisha why you helping him! Your supposed to be hating him!**

**Aisha:...**

**AISHA! Why you being nice! This isn't a romance so you can't fall for him! Not on my watch!**

**Aisha:...b-**

**NOOOOOOOO! NOT A ROMANCE DAMMIT! ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW T_T tell Aisha it not a romance please good sir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I kicked the crap outta Aisha so no mo romance from her so yeah…enjoy this silly chapter…..hopefully ;n;**

* * *

The hole was starting to fill with water.

It'd been raining for 3 days and they still had no idea what to do. Aisha had started to go insane and had even started biting Elsword's arm at some point in the night. Earning her a first time slap.

She sat in the knee deep water curled into a ball slowly humming a sensless tune to herself. She slowly turned her head to face Elsword. "H-Hey Elsword?"

He looked at her and noticed her mouth drooling. "No I fuckin' told you this! No you can't eat me!"

"B-but"

"No"

"But I'm hungry!" She started to whine like a 3 year old.

"God Damn Aisha you're too old to be acting like a child! Jesus fuckin'—" His sentence was cut short by a pair of hands wrap around his throat and started slowly choking the life out of him.

"Aisha! Stop! You'll kill me!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh~" she looked at him with big eyes, "It'll all be over soon. I just want to eat you it'll be ok."

He started to struggle to get her hands off his throat but she started to clench harder causing him to start to black out. In a last ditch effort Elsword was finally able to get her hands off his throat.

Elsword looked at her with rage filled eyes. "What the fuck you bitch! This is why I hate you! Because your bat crap crazy!" He turned around and leaned on the wall in the now waist deep water. Then the terror was realized.

"Shit we're gonna drown!" He looked at Aisha who had finally come to her senses again. "What do we do! We're gonna drown!"

Aisha started to looked for escape routes. Thinking of ideas, some way to get out! Then it hit her.

"Elsword take off your clothes!" She said as she started to remove her jacket and shirt.

"W-why a-are you t-taking off y-y-your c-c-clothes? I mean I know your insane and all but-"

"We're going to make something similar to a pool noodle so we can float up with the rising water." She looked at him to see his face was about the same color as his hair. She smiled a smile that would make any person shiver and started to wade over to him.

"Elsword?" She snickered "I thought you didn't like flat-chested girls? I mean you always made fun of me for it. But why are you staring now?" She giggled, "I think you like me~~"

"N-No I'm just in a very uncomfortable situation right now and I don't have my whistle."

She gave him a blank stare? "Whistle?"

"Yeah my whistle all I do is use my whistle and it is supposed to get me out of bad situations that make me uncomfortable."

She put her hand on her forehead and sighed," Sooooo kinda like a rape whistle?"

"Y-yeah."

*$MACK***(It has a money sign so she pimp slapped him)**

"Don't flatter yourself Elsword. I'm pretty sure me or any other girl for that matter wouldn't be that desperate. Now take off your clothes so we can make a pool noodle! God dammit!"

"Pretty sure I'd rather drown than take off my clothes in front of you."

"Elsword I already have my shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt off. I'm getting out and if I have to take the rest off, I will to survive."

She glared at him and he could feel her eyes looking into his soul those deep dark emotions that people want to bottle up throw in a stream then dry the stream. Then take the same bottle and fill it with gas and burn it. Those were the deep dark emotions that Aisha was staring at. She would know everything about him with that stare his physique, stamina, skill, or even worse…she'd know he uses no tears shampoo and actually dyes his hair!

"Fine…are you able to read people's minds and souls when you stare at them" He started to get his jacket off and tie it to the already floating "pool noodle"

"Yes, I can see into your soul Elsword. I know all your secrets." She smiled mischievously.

"What's my favorite color bitch!?" He got bug-eyed and stared at her.

She laughed "Red it's pretty obvious."

"You're wrong." He turned away satisfied to know that his favorite color was safe from that wenches clutches.

"Then what is your favorite color?" She crossed her arms upset she hadn't known the first time.

"Just because we're in our underwear together probably about to die does not mean I'm going to give you my favorite color. Is mine!" He went back to tying his shirt onto the now finished pool noodle.

"Yay I won't die in this hell hole with Satan!"

"Dick."

"You're the one who fucking bit me!"

"I was just being playful." She blushed.

"Don't pull that shit with me! What was with you choking me then? Hmm!"

"Well you didn't have to be so mean I mean who'd wanna get stuck in this place with you an over-conceded pompous oaf."

"You don't even know what that means!"

"So what it's still an insult to an idiotic asshole like yourself!"

"Why are you a bitch!"

"Because you call me one!"

The water was to their necks now but they were still arguing instead of holding onto the noodle which would save there pathetic lives that were empty and spacious but had nothing to fill them.

"What you want an apology or something!"

"Yes!" She had a tear roll down her cheek and her eyes got red.

"Crocodile tears Bitch!"

"Fuck you Elsword." *Crotch kick*

His head fell below the water line but quickly came back up. Face yet again scarlet.

"Pervert." She turned her head to the side as she scoffed. "Enjoy the view perv?"

He sighed. "I can't wait to get outta her so I never have to see you face again…..Why did we have to take off our clothes? Can't we just float up?"

"Crap."

She looked at Elsword who was now trembling with un-quenchable rage. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Are you about to do unspeakable things to me causing me to use my whistle?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do idiot?"

Elsword's eye started to twitch and his head went under water again. But this time it didn't come up. Aisha started to panic.

"Oh crap did I just make him commit suicide?"

* * *

**Yay to be continued and stuff! ~~Not really just didn't want to make a really long chapter :D**

**Rate, comment, review, and take care.**


End file.
